Unforgettable
by Rolling With The Cahills
Summary: 9 years have passed after defeating the Vespers. Nellie started the tradition that all the family would stay at Grace's mansion. The tradition went on for 4 years but stopped 5 years ago for no apparent reason. Nellie thought it was a good idea to start the tradition back up again.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have another Fan fiction going but I honestly have so much free time, why not write two fan fictions? Well I wrote this back when I had writers block on my other fan fiction and I don't know if I'm going to continue with this one but if you want me to just tell me in a review! Also if you like this one go read my other fan fiction Fate Of A Fight! I literally have no ideas for my next chapter in that one so please review on that one too, good or bad reviews always help! Anyways I hope you enjoy this! xoxo **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or Amy and Ian would be together, forever. **

* * *

><p>It's been 9 years after the Cahills have defeated the Vespers. Once every year Nellie planned that there would be celebration in June for the summer at Grace's mansion. The tradition went on for 4 years but stopped 5 years ago. None of the Cahills have seen each other since. Nellie found it was a good idea to start the tradition back up again.<p>

**Ian's POV**

"Natalie come on, we're going to be a day late if we don't get to the airport right now." I yelled up the stairs. I had already put my 8 suitcases in the Van following the long white hummer stretch Limousine, and I was waiting on my sister with her 12 suit cases full of thousands, if not millions of dollars worth of designer clothes. She struggled down the stairs with her 3 suit cases while 3 of our servants were carrying the rest of her bags. She dragged the suitcases out the front door and handed them to the van driver who tossed her bags into the back of the Van. Natalie strut over to the limousine and climbed in behind them. The servant's threw the rest of the bags into the van.

"Thank you Ralph, Nick, and Jacob." I smiled as they tiredly grinned back and nodded there heads. I handed them all an 100 dollar bill as a tip and climb into the Limousine joining Natalie. Natalie and I are silent on our way to the air port, we share glances at each other but then resume stare out the window at the gorgeous London buildings. When we arrive at the private airport, my iPhone begins to vibrate. It's Nellie.

"Hello Nellie." I announce not surprised.

"Hi Ian. I was wondering what kind of car you wanted to come pick you up?" Nellie asks innocently.

"A hummer stretch limo, we could use the room for all of Natalie's luggage." I chuckle smirking. I hear Nellie crack a laugh too.

"Okay. Really Amy you look like a zombie it's 11 in the morning." Nellie says still laughing, I quickly bring my gold iPhone 5s away from my ear when I hear Amy shout. It sounds like she's finally fitting into the spoiled brat's category. "Sorry Ian, I'm going to have to go. The Limo will be there when you get to Boston." Nellie says hanging up the phone. When I twist around I see that all the luggage is already on the Jet. I quickly jog up the stairs and stroll over to take a seat across from Natalie.

"So you're going to see the finally rich side of Amy Cahill." Natalie looks up from her Tiger beat magazine and raises an eyebrow at me.

"So? Doesn't matter. She has a boyfriend." I nonchalantly say scrolling through my twitter news feed.

"Doesn't matter? From what I remember you were love with this girl, well, woman now. I bet you still are. My advice is, Win her back, a Kabra never loses. Unless of course it's the clue hunt." Natalie smiled with her perfect white teeth. I couldn't believe my little sister was 22, and that Amy was rich. "Be careful though. I heard that the 5 years we haven't seen her she's been in Madrigal training and has become the top of the branch agent." Natalie says her eyes somewhat wide as she continues she lowers her voice. "I heard she knows how to kill people over 100 ways with her own hands. I'm definitely getting lessons from her." Natalie raises her eyebrow and brings her Magazine back up to her face. I frown thinking about the last time I saw Amy. She was rich, but it was all so new to her. She was shy, and blushed every time she stole a glance at me. I place my phone into my pocket and stare out the window until I fall asleep.

When we land, it's 8:00pm. A white hummer stretch limo is sitting waiting for us, along with an Amy Cahill leaning on the side with her arms crossed. Her long now dirty blonde hair is hanging down dangerously close to her hips. She's wearing Prada heels along with an Ralph Lauren track jacket and Ralph Lauren light washed skinny jeans. I trot up to her with open arms and she sprints straight into them hugging me tighter then you would think an 25 year old skinny woman would. I smile, my chin on her head wrapping my arms around her. Last time I saw Amy, I was as tall as her. Now she's a head shorter than me. When she finally pulls away, I examine her face. I notice she's wearing light mascara along with a light colored eyeshadow making her green eyes glow. I glace back to see all the luggage is put into an black van and Natalie is stepping into the back of the limousine. Amy spins the keys around her pointer finger and slowly steps to the drivers side of the Limousine and sliding the key into the ignition. I quickly yank over the passenger side door and take a seat closing the side door.

"I thought you'd want to sit with your sister in the back?" Amy turns her head with squinted eyes from the setting sun shining through the wind shield.

"You don't live with her. I'd like my time away from her, for a bit." I twist my head to Amy who has a smile on her face shaking her head as she accelerates the Limousine out of the airport. As we're driving on the main road I notice a small building with a purple bell on it.

"What is taco bell?" I glance out the window scrunching my eyebrows at the building. Amy bursts out laughing. I twist my head to her and look at her as I feel my cheeks burning up.

"It's a fast food place that serves Mexican food. Wow, you really haven't been to America in a while." Amy shakes her head smiling with her perfectly white teeth focusing on the road.

"So how have you been the years I haven't seen you?" I glance over at her now stone hard face.

"Well, about a month after you left I wanted to you know, become more involved into the Madrigal branch. Yes, I know what you're thinking. I'm the head of the Madrigal branch how could I become more involved? Well, I became a World Class agent. When I say World Class, I mean I've trained with the best Madrigals. I've gone on a lot of Spy missions, and yes the rumors of me killing people on those missions are true, and I can and have killed many people with my bare hands in many different ways. Enough about me, how have you been?" Amy's face glows while she looks over at me with her sparkling green eyes. When I really look into her eyes, I see sadness. She's not telling me something.

"Oh you know, just Lucian stuff, shopping with Natalie, living with Natalie, lot's of girls. The usual." I shrug but notice Amy's body tensed up when I said lot's of girls. Does she still have feelings for me? I decide to drop it. I over think everything way too much.

When Amy pulls the Limo up the long driveway to Grace Cahills mansion, my eyes widen. They defiantly did a good job cleaning this place up. Amy pulls up to the front door and swings her door open and places her heels onto the ground. With the snap of her fingers 5 servant's step out of the front door and begin unloading Natalie and I's luggage. Amy grabs 5 of my bags, lifting them off the ground. She has gotten so strong. Look's like her Madrigal spy/agent training has paid off.

"Follow me to you room." Amy states wobbling through the open door and straight towards the stairs.

"Amy, everyone is here. Come and say hello!" Nellie said smiling with Dan right beside her.

"Of course, just let me show Ian to his room. Dan, help Natalie with her things and get her to her room." Amy smirks knowing that Dan has had a crush on Natalie since he was 11. Dan sighs then hesitates but walks out the front door to what he calls the "Prada Princess".

"Alright dinner will be done in about an hour or so." Nellie yells after Amy and I disappear into the left hallway. Nellie jogs back to the living room to accompany Hamilton and his two sisters Madison and Reagan, Fiske, Jake, Ned, Ted, and Sinead Starling, and Irina and Allistar.

"Here's your room. It's connected to mine by the bathroom, and the balcony out your doors is the same balcony as mine. One thing that I have to make clear is you cannot go into the bathroom when I am taking a shower. That is off limits." Amy grins then walks through the bathroom to her room closing the door behind her.

**Amy's POV **

I strip out of my skinny jeans and slip into USA leggings from Ralph Lauren. I strip off my Ralph Lauren track jacket and slip on a short-sleeved pink cashmere sweater. I slip my feet into Nala crested Velvet Loafer shoes. I open the door to the bathroom to see Ian looking around at the girly, light blue bathroom with a raised eyebrow.

"I uh w- we can cha-" I smack my forehead and face downwards at my shoes with burning cheeks and a shy smile. Ian looks at me and admires how my leggings fit. His face turns burning red too. The phone begins to ring in my room. I twist around relieved and jog over to the phone and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I answer the phone on the side table.

"Amy! Where are you!" Hamilton yells into the phone causing me to throw the phone above my head and leap, startled in the air. I hear Ian burst out laughing and my face turns as red as a tomato from embarrassment. I squat and plop my butt on the floor, lean against the bed and put the phone back up to my ear.

"Thanks for blowing my ear off Hamilton, but we'll be on our way down in a few minutes." I rub my temples and close my eyes.

"Oh, Jake is here too." Hamilton whispers in a low voice and hangs up the phone. My eyes shoot open and my body tenses except my uncontrollably shaking jaw.

"Hey." Ian says softly feeling the tension in the air radiating off me. He walks over and sits down on the floor next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders. "You know you can tell me anything. Tell me what's wrong." Ian verbalizes. I usually tell how Ian is feeling by looking into his sparkling amber eyes, but I know he cares just from the tone of his voice.

"Jake and I are having problems." I whisper quietly as tears begin to fuzz my sight. "H- he che- cheated on me." I continue leaning against Ian's chest. I blink and 4 tears fall out of each eye onto Ian's Ralph Lauren cashmere top. If this was anyone, he would of shouted for getting mascara on his white cashmere top, but for some strange reason, he never would.

"Why don't you break up with him?" Ian questions. If only it was that easy. I shrug and Ian swings his other free arm around me and I swing my legs across his lap. He places his chin on top of my head coaxing me as I weep into his chest. We stay like this for a few more minutes.

"We should probably get downstairs." I whisper and Ian chuckles. It feels nice to be cared for by someone that isn't Dan or Nellie. I feel Ian nod and unwrap me from his arms and he stands up fast so he can hold a hand down to me. I smile and take his hand and lunge up. By the time we get downstairs food is being served on the table.

"Finally!" Hamilton sighs smiling at Ian and I walking into the Dining room. Hamilton sets his plate down next to Dan and sits down at the dining table. I take my spot in between Ian and Jake and plaster a fake smile on my face. Jake doesn't know I know he cheated on me, but judging on the look on his face he's not happy I walked in with Ian. At the dinner table, Irina is flaunting her new 15 carat engagement ring that Alistair gave to her 8 months ago. Dan and Hamilton are talking about sports, the usual. Reagan and Madison are yelling at each other, also the usual. The starlings are stuffing there mouth with food while Ian, Jake, Nellie and I all sit in silence.

After dinner everyone crowds the stairs leading downstairs to go watch movies in the theater room. Before I could even make it to the stairs Jake pulls me away.

"Can we talk?" Jake whispers squeezing my wrist tight, I've been trained to deal with physical pain and withstand it. I look back at Ian who's standing at the top of the stairs waiting for me.

"There's nothing to talk about. I know you cheated on me. We're done. You can escort yourself out. Goodbye Jake." I hold my head high surprised I stood up for myself without stuttering. I yank my wrist from Jake's grip, which isn't easy and twist around on my heel and stroll casually towards Ian and head downstairs with him. Downstairs in the theater room everyone took the oversized rocking chair so there was only one left. Ian and I shared it, it was also in the very back of the room. By the time the 3 hour movie about a sinking ship, I think it was called Titanic was over Ian and I were passed out. Hamilton looked back and smiled, then realized everybody would be making fun of Ian and I if they saw us so he threw popcorn and us until one of us stirred from our sleep, which was Ian and he gently shook me awake.

It was 1:00am in the morning by the time I reached my room and I did not feel like taking a shower tonight. I changed into Nike Pro compaction shorts and an Victoria's secret pink sports bra and laid in my dark room. I don't know how long i've been laying down but all of a sudden I feel a knife at my throat.

"Do what I say and I'll spare your life." The voice says, but I recognize the voice. It's Jake.

"Jake?" I whisper but then I feel the cold blade pressed up against my neck harder.

"Get up and put some clothes on. We're not staying here. If you any yelling sounds I will kill you right at that second." Jake whispers into my ear. I walk into my walk in closet and slip on a pair of sandals, sweatpants from pink, and my track jacket that I was wearing earlier. Jake holds a knife behind my back and we walk until we're in the middle of the woods. Jake takes 2 ropes out of his pocket.

"Strip." Jake says glancing at me. I hesitate. "I said strip." Jake holds the knife up to my face. I quickly take off my sweatpants and my track jacket. I stand there in my shorts and sports bra. Jake crosses his arms staring at me. I feel self conscious as I feel Jake's eyes wander my body. The cool summer air swifts over my flesh causing my skin to get goose bumps. I shiver. Jake walks over to me and grabs my wrist. He ties my wrist to one end of the rope and ties the other end of the rope to the tree.

"I think Isabel did your parents a solid by murdering them. So they didn't have to watch a mistake of a human like you grow up. I feel bad for Dan. He has to be related to you." Jake spits into my face. Tears spring to my eyes.

"Then why did you date me if all you ever thought of me was a mistake?" I express to Jake. He turns around with a smirk on his face.

"To infuriate Ian Kabra." Jake takes a Cigarette from his pocket and searches around in his other pocket until he pulls out an lighter. Jake places the cigarette in his mouth and lights the end. He inhales and then pulls the cigarette from his mouth, exhaling the smoke in my face. I cough, trying to air the smoke from my face. He places the still burning end of the Cigarette and presses it down on my stomach.

"Jake, stop!" I scream in agonizing pain. Jake smirks and lights up the Cigarette again, putting it to his mouth, blowing the smoke in my face and burning my pale flesh. This goes on for another 35 minutes, it's past sunrise which mean's it's about 7:45am. Jake finally stops and laughs at all the burn marks on my torso, thighs, and back. He walks over to where his backpack is and pulls out his knife. My heart begins to race. He's going to kill me. He slowly creeps behind me. I'm still tied up and completely vulnerable. Jake runs the cold, sharp blade across my back sending chills down my spine. Suddenly he stops on my left shoulder blade and shifts the knife so the tip is digging into my back. Jake presses harder so the sharp knife begins going through my skin and starts carving the knife into my back, not deep enough to kill me, but deep enough to leave a nasty scar. I pull on my restraints screaming and pleading for him to stop, tears running down my face. Jake finishes, I can feel blood trickling down my back. Jake cuts the ropes. I instantly walk in agonizing pain forward away from Jake to my clothes. I untie my wrists and frown at the rope burn on my wrists.

"Tell anybody about this, and I will kill you." Jake turns around and sprints towards where his car is parked. I want to run after him and snap his neck, but the carving he did into my back burns with just one stride of a walk. I throw on all my clothes again wincing while putting on my jacket. Tears rush down my face as I slowly limp back home where everyone is probably franticly looking for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know, I know. It's been an extremely long time since I last updated. Almost four or five months to be exact. Anyways, I worked all last night (From 6pm to 4am and today I worked from 2pm to 4:30pm.) Putting in as much detail as I could, and going over, and over the story making sure it was perfect. My sister betaread it for me (She's 19 today actually) saying it all looked good so I hope she wasn't lying to me! Anyways please enjoy and always review. I'm thinking about making some conflict between Amy and Ian and making the next few chapters from Dan and Natalie's POV. What do you think? Tell me in a PM or review! Anyways enjoy, as I just said. I'll update a lot sooner than five months again. I apologize again for the long wait and I thank you for everyone being patient with me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues, or Versace, matter of fact I own nothing but the storyline. **

**Ian's POV**

I stir from my sleep to hear yelling and cries coming from Amy's room. I reach for my iPhone 5s and click the home button. _Eight in the morning? What could they possibly be discussing at eight in the morning? Oh right, they're Cahills. Anything can happen with this family._ I think to myself, shaking my head. I slowly ease myself out of comforts of my bed, grab my Ralph Lauren robe, wrap it around me, and head off to see what all the commotion is about.

"She isn't here Dan! She didn't bring her phone, she didn't leave a note! She's in trouble." Nellie quivers clenching her hands together, holding them to her chest. I grab ahold of the gold door handle and open the door from the bathroom hallway to Amy's room. I squint, adjusting my sight to the brightly lighted room and examine the faces of everyone. Dan, Nellie, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Ned, Ted, Sinead, Alistair, Jonah, and Irina shoot me a questioning look as if I know something. Natalie stumbles through the other door, leading to the hallway towards the stairs. Everyone twists their heads to see if it's Amy, but sigh to see just Natalie. Natalie quickly squints, shielding her eyes from the light. Her jet black, thick hair is tied up messily in a bun from sleeping I suppose, there's no trace of make up on her crinkled face. A pink Prada robe, gifted from Amy last Christmas is wrapped around her slim body.

"What's with all the commotion, it's like 8 in the morning." Natalie rubs her eyes tiredly, dart gun in her right hand. Dan who was staring at Natalie turns away, cheeks bright red. I chuckle a small laugh.

"Amy is missing." Hamilton glances at Amy's bed, then back at Natalie. Natalie's eyes tiredly widen as if in disbelief.

"Thats it? I thought someone broke in or something important." Natalie waves her dart gun in the air, annoyed. I hit my forehead, _I'm an idiot for not thinking of the first place she'd be._ I silently close the door to the bathroom hallway, trot back through my exquisite black and red master bedroom, and sneak out the door leading into the corridor. This hallway is smack dab in the middle of the giant mansion, which means it is the most fanciest. Everything in this hallway is at least three thousand dollars, if not more. Most of the furniture is from Versace, one of Grace's favorite stores.

One of the very few sensitive spots of Amy Cahill is Grace. Grace had always been like a mother to the orphan Cahills. When Amy and Daniels mother died, I saw 7 year old Amy Cahill decked out in a expensive silky black long gown along with black Prada heels. Something you'd never think you'd see Amy Cahill wear. To this day, I remember shaking my wrist vigorously from my mothers grip, sprinting over to Amy and surrounding her in my not yet muscular arms. When I finally pulled away, I stared straight into her glowing jade eyes, but I didn't just glance at her eyes, I searched deeper into her. My heart throbs as her eyes told the story. _She blames herself for her parents death, but why? She couldn't have been the one to hurt someone whom she cared about so deeply. _Suddenly a hand grips my shoulder, tight. I flinch at the touch, but still keep my eyes on Amy. Absorbing her beauty.

"You're becoming such a soft little boy at heart." Isabel chuckles; "We'll change that. Vikram, honey. Let's get Ian into Lucian training. Early." The voice of mum haunts me. As I come out of my reminisce, I realize I have a deathly grip on the back of the very expensive Versace chair in the hallway. I remove my hand then quickly smooth over the fabric. I examine the hallway, looking for the glass white bedroom door with the crests of the families engraved into the glass. I find it right next to Amy's room. I should've known. I clutch the diamond door knobs and twist it open.

I slowly descend into Grace's room as all the memories overflow my thoughts. It's the same as the last time I was in here 10 years ago, with Amy. On the north wall, a curtained canopy white bed is made, it almost looks untouched. The hammered leather rubbed with gold walls still remain as if nobody has touched them. I overheard Amy talking to her brother at Grace's funeral, about the walls. How they were made in France, and how extensive the work was to finish them by the time the mansion was finished being built. I for one found it interesting, Daniel on the other hand found more interest in his Nintendo DS. The whole west wall was covered in windows, overlooking the sunset every evening. Two Versace white leather couches were placed towards the window. One love seat, the other a sofa. The memories of Amy and I watching the sunset every night floods into my thoughts. I quickly shake my head as if that will get rid of the memory. The east wall has quite a few shelves on it, filled with books. Amy had once said those are the books Grace normally read, but the less important ones. The important ones, she stowed somewhere else. Through the doorway between the shelves, was a magnificent personal library. In Grace's will, she firmly stated that all, and she meant ALL of her books go straight to Amy Cahill. The excitement in Amy's eyes as that was read off the paper was amusing to watch. Usually during the last four reunions, Sinead and Amy would spend most of the time in Grace's extremely secret library. I glance to the right and see a small opening in the wall behind a book shelf. I wedge my fingers into the crack and yank the bookcase away revealing a hidden staircase. I jog down the recently polished mahogany stairs until I reach the extravagant secret, secret library of Grace Cahill. I take in the beautiful sight of the well decorated private library.

The library is two stories, packed with many first edition books; aging back to the 1400s. All the book cases were made out of mahogany, the flooring is made out of mahogany, almost everything in this room is made out of mahogany. There are a few light brown wooden tables with two Versace chairs around each of them. To the east wall, there is a striking brick fireplace. Around the fireplace, there are two Eames Lounge Chairs, in between both of them is a black and white Versace sofa. On the Versace sofa, I spot a small figure.

"Amy?" I whisper examining the sofa. Amy jumps up, her first edition book of The Game and Playe of the Chesse by William Caxton tossed into the air. Amy's worried face glances up and catches the book just in before it smashes into the ground. I walk towards the elegant sofa and plop down next to her. As Amy settles back in under the warmth of her leopard design rabbit fur blanket, Saladin jumps back into her lap and she continues to read the thick book.

"Amy." I sigh leaning back staring directly at her. Her eyes peer up at me. Her normally bright jade eyes are now bloodshot like she hasn't slept in days. "Hey Ames." I say in a soft tone as I reach forward and place my hand on what I believe is her thigh. Amy stiffs a fake smile. She places her book mark into the book, closes it gently and places it on the mahogany side table. "Have you slept?" I ask looking into her Jade eyes._ They're masking something, something that's bothering her._ Amy blinks as if trying to interpret what I had just asked.

" N- no. I'm not tired." Amy smiles weakly. I notice the black circles under her eyes and know she's lying instantly.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I question, then suddenly want to slap myself for even asking._ I haven't seen this girl in five years, what makes me think that she'd be able to trust me after not even one day. _

"I- no. I'm okay, I just needed some time to think. I'll be upstairs soon." Amy plasters that fake smile on her face again._ Like I'd believe anything she says. Her eyes say it all._ I think to myself.

"I'll leave you to read, I'll tell everyone that you're safe and here. Everyone was so worried about you. They all thought you were kidnapped." I hop up from the seat and glance back over at Amy. Her jaw is tightened, but she's nodding in agreement. _Was it something I said?_ I slowly walk over to the stairs before stopping, not even turning around, I speak.

"You know Amy, I know I may have hurt you in the past, but I'm always here for you now. No matter what. I just thought you should know." Without even turning back to watch her reaction, I stroll up the mahogany staircase back into Grace's fancy room. Something was off about Amy, and I was determined to get to the bottom of what it is. I close Grace's doors behind me and tip toe back to Amy's room. Not even bothering to go back through the bathroom hallway, I twist the nob from the corridor hallway. When I open the door to Amy's room, everyone's face is more worried than before, except for Natalie and Daniel who were bickering behind everyone. Dan glances towards me then before his head can turn all the way back around, he takes a double take.

"Where were you, cobra?" Dan snaps narrowing his eyes at me. I raise my eye brow at him, _He has some nerve speaking to me like that._

"I found your sister, she's fine. She's been in the library all morning. I can't believe you guys wouldn't check there first. It's like you guys don't even know Amy." I snap, somewhat offended. The tension in the air vanished along with the worried faces quickly replaced by relieved faces.

"Now that w- Ian found Amy, can we go back to bed now?" Natalie yawned crossing her arms. Everyone all agreed with Natalie, for the first time ever, and scurried back to their rooms for a few more hours of slumber.

**Amy's POV**

After Ian walked up the stairs, I couldn't help but let a few tears fall from my bloodshot, tired eyes. The words Jake whipped at me, and the last words Ian stated replayed in my head like a broken record. It sent chills down my spine. I wanted to tell Ian about what happened to me, but what if Jake found out that Ian knew? The thought made me want to hurl. _We're cahills though, we can take him_. I try to shove the thoughts out of my mind and continue to read my book. It was nine in the morning by the time I finished The Game and Playe of the Chesse. I decided to take a shower since I'm covered in dirt. I gently pick Saladin off my lap and place him onto the fresh silky Versace sofa where I have been in resting in. I saunter over to the book shelf and place the book back with the rest of the first editions from the 1400s. _I'll be back to read more of you, don't worry._ I think to myself smiling. Reading always brought a joy to me. It has since the day my parents died. Grace would lend me books to read every weekend we stayed at the Cahill mansion. She would send me back to Aunt Beatrice with a backpack full of books. Slowly I ease myself up the wooden staircase. I grit my teeth through the pain of lifting my legs up, step by step. I glide out of Grace's room, quietly closing the glass doors. I tip toe ten feet towards my bedroom door, and slip through; without making any noise. I silently exhale a sigh of relief. I begin disrobing myself from my track jacket. My back is coated with blood. I hesitate, but turn my back to the mirror. I look over my shoulder and study my back. I whimper at the word I've thought of myself all my life. The word 'Mistake' is crested into my back. I lean over making sure that Ian's door to the bathroom hallway is sealed. I carefully peel off my sports bra over my head; dropping it to the floor. I skip over to the bathroom hallway and shut the door to my room silently behind me.

Right as you walk in from my room heading towards the bathroom, there is a elegant, dimly lit, hallway going to Ian's room, if you head straight for about five feet. In the hallway, lays a Ralph Lauren rug. Grace had it custom made it for me when I was 9. I didn't appreciate or understand why she got me a rug, but now I am grateful since it reminds me of her. A large glass chandler hangs from the ceiling, making the walls shimmer. In between Ian and I's room, is another small hallway with two doors. One door is on the north wall, while the other is on the east wall. Through the door on the east wall, is a medium sized room filled with a large jacuzzi, a girly vanity loaded with only the best makeup, that Natalie would probably fall head over heels for. A shelf full of monogrammed towels, a small marble bar with four stools for snacks and drinks, and a wall full of plush, silk, and luxurious robes. I snatch up the softest robe along with a towel monogrammed A.H.C.

In the room on the north wall, is one of the most expensive bathrooms in the world. This master bathroom is covered floor to ceiling in Staturio marble. Gold veins run through the floor and ceiling. Against the north wall, a gigantic glass shower that stands seven feet tall. The shower is powered by only the best spray jets. There are two doors on the side of the shower since there is a whirlpool tub sitting fantastically in front of the massive shower. The whirlpool tub is surrounded by Staturio marble and the faucet of the tub is made from gold. There are two sliding doors to the right and left of the shower. They both open up to separate marvelous gold toilets. On the east and the west walls are mirrors lined up right above the ten foot long counter with three sinks placed into the marble counter top. This bathroom is fit for royalty.

_This is going to sting, badly. You will be okay. It has to be cleaned somehow. _I think to myself while turning the golden shower knob. I step out of the shower to wait for the water to heat up. I place the towel and robe onto the hard, marble counter top. I stare at my reflection in the clear mirror. I lean closer and stare more closely. _Why did Ian ever find me attractive? I had no boobs, I had no butt, I had terrible hair, I ha- _I stop myself in mid-thought. _Listen to yourself, Amy. They're all had. They're all past tense. _I hold my head high, backing away from the mirror. "I am beautiful, no matter what they say." I whisper to myself, smiling. Having self confidence is extremely rare for me, and when I do have self confidence, it disappears within a few days. I strip out of my sweatpants and take a deep breathe. _You can suffer through the sting, it's only temporary. _I tell myself. I step lazily into the shower and shut the glass door behind me. By the time I have the courage to put my back under the warm water, the glass is fogged up from all the steam. I inhale and back into the water gently tickling my back. The sting is overwhelming, but after a minute it doesn't ache as bad as it first did. It burns as if I got a paper cut, over and over again. Relieved, I wash conditioner out of my silky platinum blonde hair. I step out onto the cold floor and skip over to wrap my hair in the white fluffy towel. Right as I wrap the white robe around me, Ian trudges through the door.

"Good morning, love." Ian announces tiredly smiling at me. I smile weakly back at him, not even noticing his shirt is off, until I feel my jaw drop. Ian's sculpted six pack looks divine with his skin completion. His basically black happy trail following down to the waistband of his Prada boxers. "Amy? …...Amy!" Ian now right in front of me, brings me back down to earth. When I look up through my lashes, I see Ian looking down at me with a smirk on his face. Oh the classic Ian Kabra smirk. I accidentally let out a small giggle. Quickly covering my mouth.

"Yes?" I ask a little too cheerfully. Ian raises his eye brow at me, then just shakes his head.

"Would you tell me where the robes and towels are?" Ian asks me sweetly, until he realizes I'm not listening, I'm staring at his toned body just a extended arms length away.

"Would you like to feel them?" Ian laughs, Ian actually laughs gazing at me. When I don't move, Ian extends his hand and takes a gentle hold of my hand. My eyes widen at the contact of us touching as he guides my hand onto his torso. My fingers glide over his muscles, my eyes search for his to see his reaction, but he's not staring at me. Instead, he's softly smiling at his torso as he leads my hand over his body. I'm forced to take my hand back, to wipe my mouth as I feel I may be drooling. "Now that you got that out of the way." Ian smiles his million dollar smile, that not many people ever see, but wish to. "Where are the robes and the towels?" Ian repeats his question, knowing this time he has my full attention. I throw my hands up in the air feeling idiotic for letting that easy question fly right over my head.

"They're not in here, they're in the other room. Here, I'll show you." I take the lead, strolling out of the bathroom, turning into the bonus room. I twist around and watch Ian's eyes inspect the room.

"Wow, I'm guessing you designed this room, hm?" Ian utters still in awe of the décor. I grin satisfied, as it takes a lot to impress a Kabra.

"Yes, I did. Just a few months back actually. Do you want a silk or a cotton robe?" I ask sweetly walking over to the racks of robes.

"I'll take cotton please. I noticed that your towel is monogrammed. It looks lovely. Is it from Ralph Lauren?" Ian questions. Though he is not the one I thought that knew designer clothes.

"Yes, actually it is. Thanks for noticing. I forgot to ship this last christmas, but it's your monogrammed robe and towel." I snatch the robe and towel and drape them both over my forearm.

"Well, thank you for the present now. I was a bit confused when Natalie got a present, and not me." Ian smirks his famous smirk, as usual. I shrug apologetically handing him the robe and towel. "Take a nap Love, you look like death." Ian then walks out of the room and into the bathroom. I stand there for a minute confused and in deep thought. _I look like death? _I take a glance at myself in the vanity before I'm forced to look away. _Wow, I'm surprised Ian even smiled at me while I look like this._ I sit down in the Versace plush chair and pull out a few drawers from the vanity. I clutch Stila waterproof liquid eyeliner, Giorgio Armani liquid foundation, and M.A.C false lashes mascara. I pick up my Gold iPhone 5s and call Tonya to come up and work on my face. Tonya is my personal makeup artist who has worked with the most famous of celebrities. After Tonya lightly smothers my face in makeup, it appears as if I achieved a full night of sleep.

"Hey, will you mix me up a Cosmo? It'd be greatly appreciated." I smile sweetly at the bartender, who nods as to say _Coming right up! _After my Cosmo has been made and I take my normal seat at the black marble bar, Ian struts through the door as if he's walking a runway. He glances at me then shakes his head.

"A Cosmo? At ten in the morning? Oh love, that is not the way to start the day." Ian chuckles plopping down into the Vanity chair. I set down my Cosmo and clap my hands together twice. An attractive brunette walks through the door setting her eyes on me.

"If you would ever be so kind Katie, my friend would love to get his hair done." Katie turned her gaze to Ian and her face turned red. I mutter _oh my gosh _harshly under my breathe. This is a scene I have seen too many times. Girls falling head over heels for the magnificent, perfectly chiseled out face of Ian Kabra. I down my Cosmo fast needing something to relieve the hurling feeling coming though my body. I place my cup down, and already another Cosmo is placed by my hand. _I need to start paying this bartender extra. _I sip this Cosmo extremely fast and accidentally slam the glass down when I see Katie trying to flirt with Ian. All eyes are on me as the bartender hands me another Cosmo. Ian keeps his dark amber eyes on me, totally blocking out the flawless Katie sweet talking him while styling his hair. After my ninth Cosmo, Ian's hair is done and Katie is out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Ian slyly asks gesturing his eyes towards the glass then back at my eyes. My eyes suddenly begin to twitch.

"I- s- s-" I begin slurring my words, completely unaware that I cannot talk normally.

"You're drunk. Oh love, I told you not a good way to start off the day. You're going to bed." Ian shakes his head in amusement as he helps me down from the bar stool, I trip over my own feet landing in Ian's muscular arms. "Of course, you're too drunk to walk fifteen feet." Ian chuckles. Ian places an arm behind my back, bends down, and places his other arm under my knees carrying me bridal style. I willingly place my head in the crook of his neck, inhaling the sweet smell of vanilla body wash. Ian carries me into my room placing me on the luxurious bed. He then walks into my closet, and returns with shorts, underwear and a t-shirt. He turns his back to me as I painfully slip on my t-shirt. I squirm into my underwear and throw my shorts to the side of my room. I wrap my lower body into the expensive egyptian sheets and pull the white silk comforter up to my waist. Ian twists back around and warmly smiles at me. "Goodnight, Amy." is all he says, he turns on his heel to walk away.

"Wa- wai-" I get the words out as best as I can, and apparently they were recognizable since Ian stopped in his tracks and turned back to face me. I pat the spot next to me with my now heavy arm. Ian understands what my actions are saying what my words can't and walks back over to my bed. Ian slides his robe off his shoulder revealing his bare chest with his Prada boxers all over again. He crawls next to me and drapes an arm around me. I huddle next to him, as close as I can get. Twenty minutes of just lying there his fingers running up and down my spine, inhaling his heavenly scent, I finally speak.

"Ian?" I softly call his name.

"Yes, love?" Ian murmurs into my hair, sounding like he is half asleep.

"Why in the past four years have you never tried to call me? Never tried to contact me? Is it because I was dating Jake? I'm so sorry if that's why, i'm s-" The tears running down my face cause me to stop mid sentence. Ian doesn't realize why I stopped talking till tiny droplets of water drop onto his chest. Ian drapes his other free arm around me, pulling me even closer to him. Ian strokes my hair, trying to calm me down. Ian formulates a excuse? No, a well put together sentence to satisfy Amy's feelings.

"You were not the reason why I stopped contacting you. Work has just consumed my life. I'm so sorry if I hurt you Amy, it was completely unintentional." Right after Ian finishes his sentence he hears a light breathing indicating that I've fallen fast asleep while he picked his words carefully for his sentance. _We'll finish this conversation in the morning I suppose_. Ian thinks to himself before falling into a state of dreaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before you begin reading, I'd just like to apologize for quite a few things. First off I APOLOGIZE I SUCK AT UPDATING! I've actually had the first few paragraphs of this story typed up after I just posted chapter two but I just kept getting side tracked up until tonight. Second off I am so sorry that this chapter is a lot shorter then how I normally make my chapters. My chapters are usually in between 5-8 pages long on open office but this one is only four :( I'm sorry I just really wanted to update before I left for vacation, again. Thank you for your cooperation and I promise that I'll get better at updating, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues Amian forever but they're not together so that's why lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I watch helplessly as the flames devour my childhood house making my heart ache. The screams of my mother and father burning, slowly, painfully, dying; pierce through my ears. I hold Dan in a tight hug, plugging his ears. I know if he heard the screams he'd sprint back to try and rescue them. I couldn't bare to lose him too. I glance around to see a woman evilly grinning at the fire, I notice a older man with tears descending from his eyes. He holds a cane decorated with shining diamonds. With one blink of the eye, I'm not holding little Dan anymore. I'm outside the Cahill mansion at Grace's funeral, watching her casket being lowered into the ground. I frantically search around for Dan, but all I can see are relatives I've never met before. I shove my way through the crowd, tears begin drifting from my eyes. _Dan, where are you?_ When I exit the crowd, I'm no longer at Grace's funeral. I'm in Korea with Natalie, Dan, Alistar, and Ian. I close my eyes tightly, then peek one of them open. I find myself on the ground with Ian toppling over me; inches from my face. I stare into Ian's golden amber eyes. Slowly, Ian leans in, closing the space between us. Our lips intertwine, keeping a slow rhythm. His hands clasp my face. I inhale the heavenly scent of Gucci cologne. When I squint, we're now inside the cave. Ian is pointing a dart gun at my heart. "You wouldn't do this, Ian. You wouldn't do this!" I scream pleading, falling to my knees sobbing. When I come in control of my breathe, I glance up to see I'm in the Boston forest, tied up. Just then, a knife is implanted into my back. I scream in pain, clutching my hands into fists. "No! Jake, stop! It hurts so much, please!" I screech.

"Love, Love. Wake up!" Ian bellows loudly. My eyes shoot open to realize it was all just a nightmare, but it was all happening before. I'm clutching Ian's shoulders who is lightly squatting on my torso. I tiredly glance around the room and notice that the whole household is around my bed with worried faces. The thoughts of my nightmare finally sink in, my eyes begin to drain of tears. "Will you give us space?" Ian irritably questions everyone. Knowing the wrath of Ian when he's irritable, everyone scurries out of the room; leaving sobbing me and Ian in my room. Ian slides under the comforter and drapes his left arm around my shoulder, allowing me to lean onto his bare chest.

"Wh- why did yo- you come into be- bed a few hou- hours ago wit- with me." I cough through sobs staring at the ceiling fan, swirling round and round.

"You were delirious, love." Ian whips his words at me coldly. My heart beat quickens. _Foolish Amy, of course he didn't like you. Good thing I found out, before I confessed what Jake had done to me._ "So are you going to tell me what your dre- nightmare was about? You were screaming in your sleep." Ian's deep british voice interrupts my thoughts. I pause for a minute, contemplating on explaining to him in depth or not.

"I was? And just about the clue hunt, that's all." I smile weakly still staring at the ceiling fan. Ian's body tenses at the words clue hunt.

"You were dreaming about Korea, weren't you?" He whispers the words I knew he was thinking about. He whispers so quietly as if he's in pain from the memory. I just nod my head, quickly regretting it when a shooting pain spikes down my back. "But Jake wasn't here during the clue hun-" Ian is interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing on the nightstand. I lean over Ian's body and extend my arm, grabbing the phone. I sit up staring at the glorious picture frame of six years ago's reunion. I click answer on the cordless phone at raise it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I question softly.

"Yes, hello. Amy, it's Nellie. It's twelve and you have not ate anything all day. You and Ian both haven't. The chef ordered two Nino's Bellissima pizza's for you and Ian, since I know how much you two love the expensive taste. It's ready, just come down before it gets cold." Nellie exclaims and hangs up the phone. Nino's Bellissima Pizza is topped with four types of caviar plus some lobster tail. It cost one thousand dollars for one pizza.

"There's Nino Bellissima Pizza downstairs for us." I exclaim turning my head towards Ian. I scan his face and notice he seems absolutely horrified. "I-Ian whats wrong?" I question quickly. He's silent, just staring at me.

"Yo- your back is co- covered in blo- blood." Ian stutters, eyes wide. I close my eyes and keep them closed for a minute._ This is going to be a hard situation to get out of._

_ "_It's nothing!" I flick my wrist, faking a large smile. Ian tightens his jaw, keeping his amber eyes glued to the back of my t-shirt.

"Take off your shirt." Ian sternly states, without a stutter.

"What? No! I am not taking off my shirt Ian." I yelp shaking my head, waving my hands horizontally.

"Now." Ian growls, moving his eyes from my back to my eyes. His dazzling amber eyes seemed to mesmerize me, just as it did during the clue hunt. Before I know it, I'm peeling my shirt off, till I'm in a sports bra. Ian keeps his cool at the sight of my back, but internally you can tell there are one million things flying through his head. "Did Jake do this to you?" Ian asks in a monotone voice. All I can do is nod, the last time I saw this side of Ian, it was during the clue hunt while caring for Natalie. Ian just shakes his head as to make sense of all the information he's just in taken. "We have to wrap it. I have supply in my room." Ian slips his feet off the bed and tip toes through the bathroom hallway. A minute later, he's back with saline solution, dressing, medical tape, a cloth strip, and a pin. Ian takes a larger square of dressing into his hand, carefully dropping saline solution onto it. "This is going to sting a little." He informs me before smothering my medium sized wound with the solution.

"Do I have to take off my sports bra?" I question uneasily. Ian sighs, but then cuts it short.

"Just pull the straps off your shoulders." He exclaims, helping me. Ian takes a large amount of dressing and drapes it over my wound. He holds it in place with one hand while grabbing and ripping a piece of tape off the first aid kit, smoothing it onto my back. He repeats this until the dressing is firm on my back. "Lift up your arms." Ian instructs. I do as I'm told, knowing it's only for the best. Ian begins wrapping my back around with the cloth strip, once done; he pins it. "Just to let you know, I soaked the dressing in a Lucian serum which heals the wound in twenty four hours, barley leaving a scar." Ian smirks, closing up his first aid kit. _Why would Ian do something so nice like this for me?_

"Thank you Ian, it means so much to me that'd you would use your serum that'd heal me, on me." I smile, a real smile for once.

"Anything for family. Well, some family." Ian replies back, before exiting the room to put his first aid kit back. _That would explain why he would do that. I'm totally friend-zoned; well family-zoned. Stupid Amy, stupid!_ I think to myself before Ian, yet again interrupts my thought process. "I think we should get downstairs and eat those caviar pizzas." Ian smirks rubbing his hands together. I nod, extending from my bed, slipping on my Prada slippers, a cashmere sweater, and Ralph Lauren leggings. I follow Ian out of my room, down the very Versace hallway leading towards the grand staircase. The grand staircase is almost exactly like the staircase in the RMS Titanic. On the ceiling is a large glass dome, allowing natural light to enter the staircase during the daytime. Oak panelling and detailed carvings decorate the walls and staircase. A replica of the clock from the wreckage is placed into the wall, surrounded by an intricate oak carving. By the time both of us reach the kitchen, two caviar pizzas are sitting at the Island, along with Versace, white leather bar chairs. The dining room, connected to the kitchen has Cahills sitting around it, patiently waiting for us.

"Finally, you two are here." Dan rolls his green orblike eyes, disgusted at the sight of Ian and I walking in together. I clutch my caviar pizza in my shaking hands and retreat to the two empty chairs at the dining table, Ian following behind. I take my seat in between Dan and Ian, the tension rising as Dan clutches his thigh, digging his nails into his skin. I slowly slice the pizza into pieces, placing them into my mouth.

"We were waiting for you two to come so Alistar and I could share exciting news!" Irina squeals happily. It's sometimes hard to believe she's a assassin. I tiredly stare at the overly afluttered woman. "We're going to Australia to get married! You're all coming with us too!" Irina spits out happily. I'm taken aback by the word "Australia". I feel as if I'm swimming in the ocean, but the waves are crashing over my head. It get's harder for me to breathe as it feels like salt water is filling my lungs. My eyes flutter but I try to keep my eyelids open, but its as if someone is ripping them down, wanting them closed. Before I fall unconscious, the flashback of Isabel forcing me against the back of the boat, inches away from blood thirsty great white sharks, wanting the clues for the master serum sinks into my mind, then it's black.

**Dan's POV**

When Irina announces that their wedding will take place in Australia, I feel as I'm going to be sick. The memories of terrified Amy floods my mind, filling me with furry._ Is Irina trying to give Amy a hard time? _I glance over to study Amy's reaction; her eyes are fluttering as if she's about to faint. Right as the word faint comes into my mind, Amy's head drops into her caviar pizza. Laughter erupts from the room from everyone but Ian who is shaking Amy violently whispering words to her.

"Quit it dude. You're going to rip her arm off." I joke noticing Ian's hand wrapped around Amy's forearm. Ian glances up at me with a mixture between worried, and I'm going to murder you expression. That is when I knew something was up.

"She is unconscious." I whisper to myself. "Irina, you have to cancel your wedding at Australia. Don't you remember Amy almost died there?! Have your wedding in Hawaii or Fiji or even Bora Bora. Just not Australia." I plead with a stern yet begging voice. Irina just sighs, rolling her eyes.

"He's right you know." Natalie chirps in, agreeing with me for once. Natalie Kabra agreeing with Dan Cahill happens only once every few years. That's when you know things need to change. "Mu- Isabel used Amy as shark bait. She'll have nightmares about that place for forever. Please, just save us all from the drama and have it at Bora Bora, Fiji, or Hawaii." Natalie sighs annoyed. Natalie turns her attention towards Ian scooping Amy up in his arms. Ian notices this and speaks.

"What? I'm going to clean her face of Caviar Pizza." Ian shrugs and continues walking towards the kitchen.

"Okay fine, I'll cancel the wedding in Australia. We're getting our dresses tomorrow so when Amy wakes up, tell her." Irina informs Ian before Ian takes unconscious Amy to a different room.

"That went over great, but can we please get something to eat?" I plead, feeling my stomach growl. As if on cue, the servants bring out what looks like a feast. "Is it Thanksgiving already?" I question staring at all the food being placed onto the table. Everyone lets out a chuckle, shaking their heads. The gourmet meal consists of the best seafood in America. "This is more like it for the Ninja Lord!" I cheer raising my arm up. Natalie strikes me with a death glare while a servant cracks her crab legs open for her. After my luxurious dinner, Amy is awake and very quiet. She has grown into a spitting image of Grace when Grace was young.

"You kids need to go to bed, we're going dress shopping tomorrow!" Overjoyed Irina saunters into the living room swaying her hips. Hamilton, Reagan, and Madison all roll their eyes as if on cue. Irina sharpens her gaze on them.

"The youngest person is this room is twenty two. Please, treat us as adults Irina, not kids." Natalie scrolls through her twitter newsfeed, obviously irritated. A ghost of a smile appears on my face as Irina sighs in defeat.

"Well young adults; you better be up by twelve for when we go or I'll be pouring cold water on you." Irina smirks staring at Natalie's amber eyes shoot towards her as if in disbelief that she'd ever threaten that. Natalie nods her head quickly in agreement. Irina suppresses a small smile and skips over towards the stairs where Alistar is waiting.

"Well we better get to bed." Amy yawns as she emerges from the Versace love seat along with Ian.

"I don't want to go dress shopping with you girls though!" I whine slumping my shoulders, crossing my arms. Natalie and Hamilton who happen to be placed next to me send a knuckle punch into both of my shoulders. I shiver at the skin contact from Natalie. "What was that for?" I shriek as I clutch both of my shoulders. _That'll definitely leave a bruise in the morning._

"Don't be rude to Irina. This is her wedding, therefore we have to do everything she wants; no matter how obnoxious it may sound." Sinead makes her opinion known as the others begin to chime in agreeing with her. I hold my hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay. I'll go. Geez you guys make such a big deal out of everything." I sigh as I begin to jog towards the stairs.

"I'm going to follow his lead; I'm tired." Amy sighs as she and Ian follow behind me towards their rooms. Sinead and Hamilton make eye contact across the room before Sinead breaks the eye contact, her face a burning scarlet red. After a few minutes everyone descends from the living room up into their rooms and makes themselves comfortable for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I usually don't do this but I'm going to ask a few questions here! You can either PM me the answers or leave them in a review :) **

**1.) Where should Irina and Alistar have their wedding at? I actually have no idea where I should make their wedding at so say where ever you'd like!**

**2.) Have you ever heard or watched Orange Is The New Black? I just finished the second season tonight actually and I about had a heart attack.**

**3.) What would you like to see more in this story? I love ideas so please give me your input; I love people's input!**

**4.) Where was the last place you went on Vacation? :D I just visited Mackinac Island last weekend and now this weekend I'm going to Florida! :))))**


End file.
